Misconceptions
by daysfadeFOREVER
Summary: Kenny and Kyle's relationship may get a little too close for comfort in Damien's little game. K2. May change rating later.
1. Tea Parties

_ Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction in quite a while. I would like critiques, but please don't be too harsh. I'm kind of a cry baby. XD Anyways, I hope it doesn't seem too cliché. _

_ Freezing rain to wash blood away,_

_ I just hope everything will be okay. _

Surrounding me, is my own pool of blood. Again. I fucking hate these slow, painful deaths. A few feet to the side of me is a highway. Speeding cars splashing dirt, snow and freezing water at me, and it drips into my wounds. I would say it stings, but it doesn't anymore. I feel the darkness slowly creeping onto my dying body, numbing the pain. The darkness is colder than the snow that cushions me, colder than the freezing rain drizzling onto my face, colder than the dark, blanketing fog that surrounds the town of South Park.

I shut my eyes, as I feel a burning sensation below me. I'm greeted by the distant screams from torture taken place in Hell, and Damien's mocking laugh.

"Welcome Kenneth McCormick, never seen you around here, ay?" Damien held out his hand, to help me up.

"Uh huh..Nice joke, Damien. It was hilarious." I glared. "So, did you get cake for the tea party this time?"

"...No, I got cookies. And I set the table before you got here this time, too. "

We sat around a small, plastic Barbie table, on tiny, matching stools to come with. To hide some of the pinkness of the table, Damien covered it with an over-sized, black table cloth. I munched on cookies slowly,because this is probably the last time I'm going to have any sugar until I die again (Which is probably going to be soon, anyways.)

"So, I was thinking..." Damien started to stay, but he paused when I glared at him. "We should try gender-bending. It'd be fun to mess with your so-called friends, right?" He grinned.

"They wouldn't even notice me even if I was a girl whoring myself to them." I looked away.

"Way to be negative," Damien rolled his eyes. "Well, whether you like it or not, you're going to be joining me. I'll pretend to be your mother as a female, so I can enroll you in school."

_ Oh, this will be oodles and oodles of fun._ Thoughts about all that could go wrong swirl in my head. Of course, the supposed catastrophe in store for me never crossed my mind as a possibility. I finished my cookies, and gulped down my boiling hot tea, not caring about the burning.

"So, when do we start?" I asked, apathetically.

"Whenever."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Whenever? You always have a time and date for everything, Damien. You're so precise."

"I don't care." He sounds even more apathetic than I sound.

I decided I needed some prepping time. Maybe it would be weird if a new student (who might possibly resemble me) came to South Park a day after Kenneth McCormick dies, then never comes back while the Female version oi me is there. So, I waited for a week and a half. Every day this seemed to become a better and better idea, so I was even more excited. We ended this prepping time when I lost my patience.

Damien gave a menacing laugh, "Time to start this nightmare!"

Nightmare? By then I just knew Damien had something set up for me.


	2. Minerva Thorne

The loud, agitating sound of the alarm clock woke me up at 6 A.M. The sun is still sleeping, well, the sun is always sleeping in South Park. I slowly get out of bed, a kind of light feeling flowing through my veins. It seems that I'm a few inches shorter, 30 pounds lighter, and my damaged, blonde hair is brushing against my neck. How annoying. It wasn't this long before.

As expected, Damien did turn me into a girl. I was very skinny, basically under weight. (does he want me to be a loner still?) My hair went to my mid neck, cut in a pixie cut-slash-boy cut. My skin was very pale, to the point where you could almost see my veins. I'm defiantly not attractive in any sort of form, but not ugly either. Just awkward looking.

I brush my unruly, straight hair and get dressed. All I have in this drawer is a white, long tee-shirt, black skirt, one pair of straight leg jeans, 2 pairs of socks and underwear. The reason why I don't have a bra is probably because my chest is flat as a door.

Getting ready only took about 10 minutes, so I sit and wait and stare at the plain white wall. There's a clock that is hung upside down, that reads 6:14. The sound of the tick gets louder and louder, and eventually it feels like it's breaking my ear drums. It reminds me of all my deaths. It makes me wonder what will happen. If anything will even happen.

Seven-o-clock comes and I sneak out the door. Damn, this old, fucked up house of his here is on the opposite side of town from the School. I depressingly walk on the cracks of the sidewalk, counting every step I take to drive my thoughts away from the bitter cold biting my nose. At least I still had my orange Parka, even though it was probably 6 sizes too big for me in this body. I suppose it doesn't make a different, considering it was too big for me in my male form.

South Park High School emerges from the fog and the bell rings, I'm late. I run to my new locker, get my stuff, and rush to my first class. The teacher doesn't look so happy to see me late, considering he seemed to be in the middle of the beginning of his lecture.

"Your seat is next to Kyle Broflovski, the red head." He pushed me to the side, and I silently walk to the back of the room where Kyle sit. He was staring blankly out the window, not even noticing me. Good. This is good. So far being unnoticed as my mission is turning out well.

Accidentally, I drop my pen and reach to grab it, but I bump into Kyle a little bit. Dammit, what a cliche situation. He looks over and stares into my eyes blankly, and his gaze seems to lock my eyes and burn them. My eyes twitch and I force them to look away, but Kyle just distracts me more with his comment.

"New student...you look a lot like Kenny. And you're sitting in his old desk too." His voice sounds lifeless. I wonder why... I wonder why he would even care that I looked like my male self, or that this really is my seat. Jesus, and he says it in the creepiest voice too. I should be some unimportant stranger to him, right?

"Um, who's Kenny?" I try to sound confused, but I kind of failed.

"Erm, my friend." Kyle looks away. "He died, and he hasn't...Never mind." Kyle is really starting to creep me out now. And I haven't what, exactly?

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." I feel bad for sounding like a computer, but I really don't care about Kyle. He never seemed to care or notice me, so why should I do that for him? I look away from him, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, Mr. Woodford. His low, nasally voice drains my thoughts. Damn, his voice is even more annoying than Craig Tucker's.

I feel watched, and I look to Kyle and find him glancing over at me. He chews on the inside of his cheek and looks forward pretending he didn't notice me catching him staring.

"...Um, what's your name again?" He sounds awkward and pathetic, I have no idea what his deal is.

"My name is Minerva Thorne..." I have to say, Damien is terrible at picking out names. "And you're Kyle?"

"Y-yes..." Kyle's started to stutter, which shocks me. "S-so, Where are you from?"

"Here. I've been home schooled since 4th grade."

"Oh. I see...Um, what's your favourite color?" Kyle looks down because he realized he asked a stupid thing.

"Um, what?" Jeez, since when has he been this socially awkward? I guess I've missed out on a lot, but it sort of makes sense. He's only had 2 girlfriends, I think. But, then again, why would he comment on long gone Kenny McCormick?

"S-sorry..." Kyle turned away. "You s-seem like an interesting person. I'm not very good at talking anyone but my friends."

"It's fine...Who are your friends?"

"Oh. Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman. I guess Kenny McCormick, but we never really talk anymore.." His voice trailed off, and he sounded sort of depressed.

I stared at him hesitantly before speaking in a low tone, "Isn't he dead?"

His head sort of shoots up and gives me a blank, penetrating stare. "Well...he never dies for good. Kenny always comes back by the next day. Always. He hasn't been gone for more 2 days since 4th grade. He's been gone for about 2 weeks now, and it worries the hell out of me..I care about him, but I'm afraid to talk to him. He seems so self efficient and longing for lonesomeness.."

A week and a _half._ Maybe you don't really care THAT much, eh? And no, he far off wrong with his last statement. Damn him.

"Oh..I'm sorry for your loss." I give him a fake sympathetic smile. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm faking.


	3. Nazi Asshole

_ A/N: This is a relatively short chapter. I really honestly don't know how to transition one scene to the other without it just being incredibly wordy and boring. I promise you, Next chapter will be much better.  
_

_P.O.V: Kyle._

"Kaaahl!" Cartman mockingly sang my name over and over again. "Why are you leaving your new girlfriend all alone again at lunch? Isn't she supposed to be sucking you off?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "We're just friends."

"That's right, because you'd never get a girlfriend. Ever."

"Neither would you."

"More than you, dirty kike!"

Stan stabbed Cartman's side with a fork. "Shut up."

"_Shut up!"_ Cartman mimicked.

I immediately left the table for Minerva's, and so did Stan. Cartman has been filled with so much more bullshit and racism, I can't stand him anymore. I don't understand how I dealt with him before. Maybe because I have Minerva, a calm, mature person and the most amazing personality ever. Stan's okay, he's just always with freaking Wendy. Thank god she's in the other lunch.

"Hello, Kyle." Minerva greets me quietly, as usual. "What are you doing sitting over here?"

"Y-You're much better than sitting with Cartman."

"Oh. I see."

There was this awkward silence, until Stan broke it.

"Hey, I'm Stan."

"Hi. I'm, um, Minerva."

I gave Stan a strange look, and he backed off. Dammit. Why does Minerva have to be so awkward? With her blank, penetrating stare...I wish...

"Why are you staring at me?"

Shit. "Uum, no reasion. N-no reason at all."

Then she starts to play with my hair, and smiles at me. "Does this creep you out?" She asks.

Stan seems to be laughing on the inside a little bit. "You two should go to the dance together."

"What?" I glare at him.

"Is there some thing wrong with that?" She asks.

"No...Then do you want to?"

She nods.


End file.
